Letters to Chell
by cleo01
Summary: GLaDOS begins to feel lonely after Chell leaves Aperture Science, so she comes up with the great idea to keep in touch with Chell via E-mail in her spare time. And, unfortunately for Chell, GLaDOS has lots of spare time... K  to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, setting ETC. I do not own the Portal franchise or anything to do with Portal.

**Author's Notes: This is story is basically about GLaDOS' e-mails to Chell. I'll try and add a new one every month. This will be the January edition since it's so close to January so the next update will be in February. So, anyway, please enjoy the story. Sorry if GLaDOS is a little OOC. Please review : ) Update: I have corrected the small error found by one of my reviewers.**

Letters to Chell

By Cleo01

To subject name: (Chell)

Date: [31/12/2011]

Note of remembrance. (Files scanning)

Well, it has been a while hasn't it? Since our adventures... and mishaps... That moron (You know who I am talking about,) hasn't fallen from space yet; I have been tracking him vividly and other than his crazy ramblings – which frankly I find tedious – he has done absolutely nothing. Aperture is perfect; (Just in case you were wondering.) screaming test subjects, all new fancy chambers (That, if I say so myself, look splendid.) and – here comes the best bit – a whole lot of results.

Test Subjects? Well that _is_ a story and a half. You know the two cooperative testing initiative robots I told you about? Well, I put them into action. I managed to get them to gather data so I could locate the humans who escaped. I GLaDly found them – lots of them. They had set up their own base in a vault that could not be accessed by robots and stored themselves in status pods. Orange and Blue broke into the vault heroically and saved the humans from a terrible fate of not ever testing for me.

But, if I'm honest, (Which I would be careful if I were you,) I am getting bored. It's not the same not being murdered by a rogue test subject or saving my facility from a moron who I will _GLaDLY_ kill... wait I'll blow my circuits again. _No._ I keep forgetting that I'm not in that infernal vegetable anymore. I can think freely again...

_But do you remember when we worked together? The way we navigated the old Aperture and found out my past?_ Even though I was a potato, I did enjo [372399576283946128] [Redacted] Hmm. Now you have made me quiet. You should be pleased with yourself.

I scared myself the other day; I found a virus on my system and I began to break down, big style. I had to install an Anti-virus program onto myself and, to do this I enlisted on Orange and Blue. (Or ATLAS and P-Body.) They searched through the facility for the program, taking their sweet time about it too, whilst I had to suffer. I had this weird green liquid compound spewing from my core, (I do not know exactly where it came from.)making me tingle. Then, I sneezed so hard, (Or something similar to sneezing.) I actually broke some of my cables and crashed to the ground. So, basically, I was ill, tired from lack of power (My main supply cables are the ones that broke.) and my fate rested on two gullible, human loving, moronic robots. You can imagine how I felt. Especially that I would shut down forever if they didn't return with the Anti-virus within an hour. GLaDLY, they found it. But an Anti-virus doesn't mend broken cables, does it? So it will take another few days to mend my cables yet.

Blue has decided to craft me a patch work quilt since I had to turn off most of the heating supplies since power is currently limited. I doubt he even knows how to knit though. Wait, I'll just check... Nope, he hasn't a clue, great. (God knows what kind of monster he'll create trying to make me a quilt...) Orange made me a scarf; I am quite surprised at Orange's knitting skills actually. However, it's terribly long and wraps around my body twice. How do I know? I'm currently tied up by it. Anyway... where are they getting all this wool from anyway? Is there a giant supply cupboard I don't know about? Hmmm... I guess it isn't _that_ bad, you know, lying on the floor, wrapped in a gigantic scarf.

At the moment, I'm watch the top fifty best test subject deaths on one of my old screens that Blue and Orange managed to rig up. I'm sure you remember my old screens right? _Before you violently murdered me?_ I found them in the incinerator. Some were smashed, others burning and many were obliterated. I – well, I mean, they found one that hadn't been damaged. Thankfully, they managed to rig it up so now I'm watching it. Sadly, you didn't make the top fifty list... I mean I'm _so_ sad for you, I actually cried for two whole hours. Believe it or not. You made me cry... do you not feel guilty because of this?

So, now I draw this note to a close, and, quite frankly, I'm GLaD. Do you know how soppy and sweet it sounds? If I was human, which thankfully, I'm not, I would say I am going to be sick because of it. But don't worry, I'll be sending you more notes because I _know_ where you live now. Yes, that's right; a vengeful supercomputer knows where you live. And although she can't exactly... um... torment you every five minutes, unless she uploads herself into an android, (Which is never going to happen.) like she would love to right now, she is going to pester you with these Aperture notes instead. So, I hope to see an E-mail from you sometime soon. (If you even know how to read and write.)

Yours Sincerely,

From your ally, whom you have murdered, (Twice, I think.)

_The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System,_

_GLaDOS _


End file.
